


Your Guardian Angel

by Petit



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crime, M/M, Murder, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petit/pseuds/Petit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is a jaded detective, who dreams about his last moment with Eren Jaeger every night. One day he is called to a case of domestic trouble, and right there is the boy who literally haunts his dreams, sitting with the murder weapon...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Irony of life

**Author's Note:**

> So I pretty much suck at summaries, and this is my first fanfic ever... there might be smut later on, but I won't promise anything... at all! DX

_Levi glared down at the boy before him. Why at a time like this, well it was not like he had not noticed Eren Jaeger’s strong admiration to begin with, and how that admiration had slowly turned into more. It sure did not help that the boy did not even seem to care the slightest about any of the female soldiers, and Levi had intended to deal with the confession that would at some point come, but right before their biggest battle, Jaeger sure had a knick for choosing the worst possible time to pour his feelings out. In any case it put Levi in a very hard position, depending on his answer the boy’s mental health could be very much in danger, and jeopardize the whole mission._

_But before Levi could even respond, Jaeger spoke again. “Well... I uhm, just wanted to tell you my feelings, since I don’t know if any of us will survive, so… I know you’re not interested or anything, I’ll take my leave now”  
the brunette turned around, as to not show the corporal his tears, and made his way to the door, but before he reached it, the door was slammed shot right before him, and he turned around to look into the eyes of Levi, the grey eyes seeming even more dangerous than usual. _

_Eren immediately lost all the courage he had summoned to go see the corporal, and looked away, but his face was forced back by Levi’s hand._

_“Don’t just assume things you idiotic brat” The corporal finally responded in a dangerous whisper. “But couldn’t you have chosen a better time to confess, if I kiss you now, you won’t be able to concentrate in battle at all”_  
Eren’s jaw dropped, as he finally looked Levi in the eye. “K-kiss?” Out of all the outcomes he had imagined, this was the one Eren had not expected in his wildest imagination.   
“Have your hearing failed now as well? Yes, kiss!”   
And with that corporal Levi forced his lips upon Eren’s, pressing the younger male against the door and kissing him passionately.

_Truth be told, Levi had just waited for a moment like this, there was just something about Eren with his messy brown hair and turquoise eyes, but most of all that determined expression of his, that stuck to his face no matter what happened, it intrigued Levi, but also made him want to protect Jaeger, and find ways to avoid killing him, to keep Eren by his side._

_X_

_At least they got to kiss…_

_The battlefield was absolute hell. The was no other way to put it. And now, Eren was running rampage, soon human lives would be lost, even Mikasa was now sprawled to the ground, and Levi was the only one who remained standing._

_He knew what he had to do, he was not sure he could, and as he stood there, wondering what went wrong, Eren was about to disappear out of his sight._  
Then finally he seemed to be able to move, or at least speak up, as he shouted; “COME BACK HERE YOU SHITTY BRAT, OR SO HELP ME!”   
The titan that was Eren stopped for a moment, and turned its head towards Levi, and that was when Levi realized it.

_Eren was doing this on purpose, Eren had come too far out, he was no longer in control of what he did, and he was rampaging because he wanted Levi to kill him(!) _

_When Levi realized this, he realized something else as well, this had been a long time coming, Levi had, because of personal feelings, ignored the fact that Eren was getting more and more out of hand every time he transformed, leaving more and more dead bodies in his track, he had become what he hated the most, and now he could not take it anymore, it was really all so clear, and Levi started wondering why he had been so unprofessional that he had not noticed it sooner, for that matter, why had anybody not noticed it sooner. Erwin, Hanji, Mikasa or Armin, anyone should have noticed, but of course Levi was the one to blame the most, he had been the boy's charge, he had taken the full responsibility of the boy's health, both mental and physical._

_Now Eren was running at full speed towards him, it would only be a matter of seconds, but Levi refused to follow the brat’s plan. He shot the grapple hooks of his 3D Maneuver Gear and landed himself on Eren’s titan form’s back..._

_X_

Levi was forced awake by the sound of his phone ringing. He cursed under his breath, it was not like the interruption of dream disturbed him anymore, he knew the ending all too well, he cut open the neck of the titan, and inside was a dead Eren Jaeger. No, the problem was that it was fucking 3AM IN THE FUCKING MORNING; he would have chief inspector Erwin Smith’s head for this.   
Levi reached out for his bed stand where his wireless phone was placed and lifted the thing, almost shouting; “Do you even fucking realize what time it is Erwin?”  
A chuckle was heard in the other end, only pissing off Levi more.

“What kind of way is that to speak to your superior Levi?” Then the tone turned more serious. “There has been an incident and I need you to drive there as you are closest”   
An incident usually only meant one thing, that someone had been murdered. Levi cursed under his breath and pushed himself out of the bed, he had actually hoped for a weekend off, but there was no such thing as a weekend off when you worked for the ‘serious crime squad’, had criminals really never heard of weekends?

He got the address from Erwin and pulled his clothes on as fast of possible, which was pretty fast thanks to years of training.

When he stood outside the house where the domestic had been reported, according to the report, screaming and loud noises as if someone was being thrown around, he got an eerie feeling.

The house was way too quiet for anything to be okay there. It was like even the wind had decided to stop making any noise around it, and inside was definitely too quiet.

Well it was not like it would be Levi’s first murder scene, so he walked up to the door, where a few of the other investigators were already waiting, and made a motion with his hand to tell he was going in.

Upon entering the house, the silence was broken by a low sobbing heard from the living room, and somehow the sobbing sounded a bit too familiar. Levi shook his head, it could not be, it was just the nightmare still lingering in the back of his mind probably. He opened the door to the living room, his eyes instantly being dragged towards, not the body on the floor, but the boy with the messy brown hair and the usually bright, now empty, turquoise eyes, holding a bloody knife in his hand, his mouth making the sobbing sounds that had seemed so familiar, his sisters arms wrapped around him, her all too familiar glare of death threats unspoken directed at Levi.

 _Oh fuck no, oh hell fucking no, this is not happening, whatever I am seeing is not Eren Jaeger holding the murder weapon, this is not fucking happening, ok?”  
_ The only sound that came out of his mouth was: “Eren…!”   
As his world came clashing down around him. __  


X

What seemed like hours later, but probably was only 10 minutes, Hanji's hand was placed on his shoulder.  
"Levi I know this scene is really grim, but I need to be able to investigate the body" She was unusually calm for Hanji, and finally Levi's gaze turned down towards the body, away from Eren. There was the mutilated body of Eren's father, multiple cut wouns on his body, the throat slit as well, the face unreconizable by now. Was this really Eren's doing? Levi remembered that in their previous life, it had been said in the court of humanity that Eren had killed two grown men at the age of 9, but would he really be able to kill his dad? This was not the same kind of world, or at least not to that extent, but Levi did not know what Eren's life was like this time after all, his own had certainly not been the same. 

He swallowed to make the lump in his throat disappear, then stepped over the body of Grisha Jaeger and closed the distance between him and Mikasa and Eren. Mikasa looked like she was going to tell Levi to scram or she would break his nose. But Levi ignored her, she was probably not even as lethal this time around. Then he carefully put his hands on Eren's and whispered; "Eren, you probably wonder right now why I even know your name, but the important thing is that you have to let go of that knife before anyone else gets hurt, okay?" 

Eren looked up at Levi like he was looking through water, or a very dense fog, but slowly his hand loosened, and Levi picked up the knife, putting it in a plastic bag. Then he looked at Eren again.  
"That was very good br.... Eren" He almost smirked at himself, nearly having used the old nickname. "Now I just need you to do one more thing, is that okay?"  
The boy nodded slowly. "Good, then I need you to take my hand, and let me help you stand up, so that you can get out of this place and we can get you down to the station, unless you can stand up by yourself of course"  
Eren shook his head, and a shaking, cold, hand grabbed Levi's.

Levi swallowed something, that hand was way too cold, but he carefully pulled up the younger boy, grateful that Mikasa had let go of him. Then Levi put an arm around the, still, taller boy and carefully pushed him out towards the car, willing himself to not think about the fact that he was finally touching Eren again, that he actually had his arm around him now, he needed to stay professional, not even Erwin would believe him if he told Erwin he was too emotionally involved because of something that had happened in a previous life, and therefore he could not take the case.

Levi shook his head, he could already predict this would get out of hand, the was absolutely no mistake at this point that it would, better ask forgiveness than permission then. At least hopefully the boy would be a bit older this time around.  
He carefully shoved Eren into the car, letting Mikasa sit in the other side, and then put himself behind the wheel.   
"It was not Eren" Mikasa then said, as soon as Levi turned the key. "Eren would never do something like that to dad, we only had dad left!" She almost rambled, clearly panicked. "Eren came home with me after tonight's game, and dad was already dead on the floor, Eren just wanted to get the knife out of his body, and..."

"No Mikasa" Eren interrupted. "Don't lie to the detective, he'll just find out sooner or later anyway, I was home the whole day, and I had a fight with dad, over something silly too" The boy's voice was trembling, and Levi had to bite his lip hard to not just comfort him. "Honestly I blacked out, I always do when I get too angry, I can't control it, the only thing I know is when I came to, I was sitting in the corner with that knife in my hand, and I had no recollection of what happened" 

Levi nodded. "Well nothing has been proven yet kid" A hiss was heard from Eren at the last word and Levi chuckled, Eren had not changed that much after all. "For now we just need to get to the station and take your statement, and we can't prove anything before we have DNA samples and other evidence, we also need to check if that actually was the murder weapon you were just holding"   
Honestly Levi did not even know why he would tell the brat so much, but at this point he really wanted it to be true that Eren did not do it, that somehow he had an alibi and he would not have to spend his life in prison.

Levi rubbed his forehead, this was going to be an extremely long week. 

 

x

 

_  
_


	2. Framed

When they reached the station, they were greeted by Erwin Smith, himself, who stood outside the office, waiting for them, wanting to start the interrogation as soon as possible.  
Levi sighed deeply, he gave Mikasa and Eren a warning look, telling them that, if they as much as tried to escape, he would hunt them down, and he would find them. Then he walked over to Erwin, and with an exasperated sigh said;  
“It will be no use Superintendent Smith” Levi purposely used Erwin’s title to show that he was in absolutely no mood to do this, just like Erwin usually just referred to him as DCI, Detective Chief Inspector.  
Erwin quirked an eyebrow, clearly catching on to the tone in Levi’s voice, though quite unsure what had caught it this time. Usually Hanji would not be enough to annoy him, so the only other cause Erwin could think of was the boy.  
“And why will it be no use Levi?” He said, deciding to not use titles.  
Levi growled, and looked up at his superior. “Because the brat’s already saying he can’t remember what the fuck happened, says he fucking blacked out!”  
Erwin quirked an eyebrow, he was used to Levi’s way of talking, but usually something that simple would not get to Levi.  
“Well” Levi spoke up again. “I guess I should take a few minutes with the brat first, might remember something then”  
Erwin gave him a warning glare, and Levi replied; “Fuck you, I’m not going to beat him up, it won’t stand in court if I do, so don’t worry, I’ll only... threaten him a little, off the record”  
Like it would be the first time for Levi to beat up Eren, or rather, kick the ever-loving fuck out of him. He walked over at grabbed the brat’s wrist, making his tone as unquestionable as possible. “You’re coming with me brat! Now!” 

Both Eren and Mikasa protested, but Levi ignored them both, and did not let go of Eren before they had reached the interrogation room, where he practically smacked the poor boy up against the wall, shouting;  
“WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING JAEGER?!”  
The boy, of course, just glared at him, scared out of his mind it appeared, it was probably not helping that Levi’s eyes could kill right now.  
“THE FUCKING MURDER WEAPON! ARE YOU KIDDING ME, I THOUGHT FOR SURE THIS TIME I WOULD NOT HAVE TO SAVE YOU, YOU FUCKING IDIOTIC BRAT!”  
Levi knew this definitely did not make him seem like less than a lunatic to Eren, but it was 3 fucking am, and he was too frustrated to even begin to care.  
“Uhm..” Eren tried nervously, wondering how a man 10 centimeter shorter than him, had him pinned up against a wall and made him feel as small as he did right now.  
“D-do… you know me?” 

Levi had already had his suspicions, but now it was clear that the brat did not remember anything. It did not even surprise Levi anymore, neither Erwin, Hanji nor Petra, or for that matter anyone else, seemed to remember the other life they had lived, only him. Only Levi had the fate of remembering all the pain from that other world they had lived in.  
“Just forget it brat” Levi instead hissed annoyed, and started to contemplate what to say next as to not come off as a total lunatic, which was pretty hard. “Actually don’t think about it at all and just go sit in that chair, and we’ll start the official interview” He let go of Eren. 

Eren gave Levi a look that told Levi it had not worked whatsoever, but went to sit down anyway.  
Levi held back a sigh and went over to sit at the other side of the table.  
“Don’t you usually do this two at a time?” Eren asked curiously, and probably a little frightened as well.  
Levi sighed, so the brat watched crime series on tv, huh?  
“Well there’s no necessity right now, even if you tried to kill me, you would never succeed”  
Eren winced at the word kill, and Levi could have banged his own head against the table.  
Perfect Levi! Way to gain his trust, now mention his possibly dead mother and you will have completely lost him!  
“Let’s start with your relationship with your dad” He said instead, but Eren’s expression instantly darkened anyway, not that strange really.  
“Well… it was… strained I guess… I mean I didn’t think it was that bad until today but…” The words got caught in Eren’s throat and he had to clear it a few times before he was able to continue.  
“It wasn’t always like that” Eren trailed off. “Before my mom died it was actually quite good, he wasn’t home often, because of his job as a doctor, but when he was home, he always made up for it, and he was accepting and well… nice” Eren bit his lip. “After mom died in that accident he changed completely though, he couldn’t stop blaming the hit and run driver, the police never found him either…!”  
Something in Eren’s tone told Levi he definitely had not stopped blaming the guilty driver, or the police for that matter, either, this would perhaps prove to be very difficult, but surprisingly enough Eren continued after a short pause.  
“Well I guess we never got to talk about it enough, dad started prioritizing his job over Mikasa and I, whenever he got home we started arguing, and in the end I just moved out for University”

So far it did not really sound like Eren had any actual reason to stabbing his dad repeatedly, the boy had a temper, but probably not that bad.  
“So… what happened today?”  
Levi decided to ask, already knowing that trying to dig into the brat’s past would be futile, and not really that interested anyway, that was a job for Petra, the team’s forensic psychiatrist.  
“I… I told him I wanted to quit university and become a policeman instead…. But I guess that’s impossible now, since apparently I am monstrous enough to kill my own father…”  
Eren looked down, biting his lip.  
“No!” Levi couldn’t help himself, and Eren looked up at him, confused and surprised.  
“No don’t you dare do this to yourself Eren!” Levi continued, he had almost let out the word; again.  
“You are not a monster, nor are you evil, you are a victim of circumstance”  
Eren looked like he was about to protest, but Levi cut him off. “I know I’m just some stranger to you, but I don’t want to see you destroy yourself this way, you are human like everyone else!” He grabbed Eren’s hand, making Eren flinch, and instantly regretting the action, but he had already seen the boy destroy himself once, and that was one time too many.  
“I mean it Eren, you are not guilty until it has been proven otherwise!”  
Eren was about to protest again, but in that exact moment the door was forced in and Hanji’s way too loud voice was heard.

“Guuuuuuuuyyyyys!” She yelled excitedly, and Levi sighed deeply.  
“Levi! Jaeger! You just won’t guess what I found out five minutes ago! You two really need to see this!”  
Eren looked positively frightened at this point, but he was never given the room the refuse, as Hanji grabbed his arm, cheerfully dragging him in the direction of the forensic department, Levi trying to find any kind of words that would calm the crazy woman down, Eren seemed frightened enough already.

“I can totally prove your innocence Jaeger” Hanji chirped, as she closed the door to the forensic department after them. Well that was news Levi actually liked, for the first time this evening.  
“The knife doesn’t match the stab wounds at all” She continued, Eren visibly paling at the thought of the wounds on his father’s body. “The blade on the knife you were holding is 10 centimeters wide, but the stabwounds were made by a blade only 8 centimeters wide!” Then Hanji proceeded to describe the exact mechanics of how she could see which kind of knife had made the stab wounds, and Eren started to look very close to someone who would faint, definitely not a killer after all, Levi thought with a certain amount of relief, then finally opened his mouth. “Oi, four-eyes, you’re scaring the kid, take it down a notch, will ya?” He sighed. “Even if Eren did not do it, someone obviously wanted to frame him, so he still can’t go home!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter, finally.... I will try to not take as long next time... but no promises D:

**Author's Note:**

> soooo first chapter huh, it could have been longer I guess, but let's save crazy forensics lady Hanji for next chapter, and all the other good stuff too... (it's totally not because I suck at having inspiration for longer than half an hour, max... :/ )
> 
> I tried to do proof reading too, but there'll probably still be errors in there


End file.
